


Secrets of the Silent Mary

by GhostNeon



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, Mature Rating for Potential Future Content, Reader's after that fine captain, Reader-Insert, Updates Will Be Slow, Violence, also reader's pretty chill with the crew, and that's the reader's identity, apologies for the randomness, aren't we all, for now at least, not gonna lie I'll be making this up as I go, or i'll forget ;3;, or tags for that matter, reader dresses as a man, slice of life for a navy crew, so everyone's alive, sorry no good at titles, takes on a false identity, takes place before POTC5, there's legit only one secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostNeon/pseuds/GhostNeon
Summary: You were fortunate enough growing up to have never encountered a pirate before, however the tales of tragedy and destruction they have left in their wake were enough to spark a distaste for them which soon blossomed into something more - a drive to repair what they had ruined and show them that the sea was not theirs to control and nor were the the people who dwelled upon its waters. And that was what had led you to pursue this lifestyle - to spend your days fighting those accursed pirates until your last breaths with your fellow navy crew. However there was only one issue with such a feat.Unlike the others within your rank you were no man - No, you were a woman.One miss (Y/N)(L/N) to be precise; although all those whom you knew came to know you as (F/N).---------------A story in which the reader fakes her identity to join in the Pirate hunting only to find out that it's never an easy task to keep secrets when you've caught the eye of a certain captain of the very vessel you're stationed on - but that doesn't stop her from trying anyway~!(Alternatively titled 'I'm new at fics so I'm making this up as I go please have mercy on me' ;w;)





	1. Introduction

This was it.  
You’d spent months training and working for this moment, trying to prove your worth and that you could be trusted enough to begin your ascension in the ranks and now it had finally paid off. Swallowing nervously you straightened your posture and took careful time examining yourself in front of the mirror perched before you, scrutinizing and fixing any potential detail you deemed out of place. The uniform you now wore was crisp, practically boasting of its newness with each twist and turn you made to ensure its pristine condition; you still felt the pride that had welled within you upon being initially presented with the uniform as symbolism to your new position, but now that you wore it you couldn’t help but feel an odd sense of anticipation and anxiousness knowing that donning this uniform solidified one fact.

You were finally heading off to sea, armed only with your goal to aid in eradicating the pirates which infested it.

You were fortunate enough growing up to have never encountered a pirate before, however the tales of tragedy and destruction they have left in their wake were enough to spark a distaste for them which soon blossomed into something more - a drive to repair what they had ruined and show them that the sea was not theirs to control and nor were the the people who dwelled upon its waters. And that was what had led you to pursue this lifestyle - to spend your days fighting those accursed pirates until your last breaths with your fellow navy crew. However there was only one issue with such a feat.

Unlike the others within your rank you were no man - No, you were a woman.  
One miss (Y/N)(L/N) to be precise; although all those whom you knew came to know you as (F/N).

Had your parents been present to see the new life you had made for yourself you’re sure they would have fainted upon the spot knowing that their beloved daughter had shed her identity in favor of living under the guise of a man; however even if they were around you doubted even they could sway your resolve, this was just something you had to do, whether they would have liked it or not. At least there was one person on your side with your endeavor...  
“Hey, (Y/N) are you ready to leave?”

Speaking of which that was him right now. You sighed a little but allowed a smile to cross your face as you turned in the direction of the closed door and replied. “Just a moment!” you called, giving yourself a final once over before you collected what little belongings you had and made your way to the door. The second it opened you came face to face with a familiar face, an expression of pseudo-boredom plastered on his face that only grew more exaggerated as you made an appearance. “Oh good you’re finished - I was afraid I was going to have to leave you behind if you’d taken any longer” You huffed and retorted to his words. “If you’d done that Laurent I would have tossed you overboard the moment I caught up with you.” This earned a lighthearted chortle from your companion as his expression morphed to one of amusement and you couldn’t help but return the gesture with a lopsided grin of your own.

Laurent Rhodes was perhaps the only person living and breathing to know of your true identity, namely because he was the only one to have stuck around long enough to find out you were actually a woman (the poor man had practically sobbed about how he wouldn’t be able to get married when he had first stumbled in on you in all your glory but since then it was more of an amusing story to look back on than a life scarring moment) and rather than derail you from your goal he helped it flourish, in fact without his help you very much doubt that you would have nailed a position in your desired field without his efforts; and now, under the guise of being his ‘younger brother’ the two of you were prepared to finally take off on your new lives, ready to take on whatever dangers lay ahead of you. With that thought in mind you straightened your posture and allowed a neutral expression to take over as you locked gazes with the dark haired male; he followed suit and shuffled out of the doorway to give you enough space to exit, casting a final look over the area the two of you called home before asking “Are you ready to go (Y/N)? Or should I say Mr (F/N)?”

The question itself was lighthearted, but there was such a weight behind it that you found yourself hesitant. Yes this was the day you could finally pursue your goals but were you really ready for such a large shift in your life? Were you prepared to handle all of the risks? And what if you were found out?

\- No. 

There was no time to dwell on such things - Your life revolved around this moment and you’d be damned to let it slip through your fingers when you were so close. So, with your attention steeled on the moment at hand you nodded and made your way towards the door.

“Yes. Let’s go.”

And thus you sealed your fates.


	2. Boarding The Silent Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader finally boards the famed Silent Mary, immediately loses her companion moments later and awkwardly takes a gander at her new fellow crew members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'm juggling a lot so updates will be relatively slow but hopefully you guys will be able to enjoy this while I try to work on the next chapter! ^^ Also thank you so much for the positive comments and all the people who have viewed/left kudos they've helped immensity with getting this finished up and I hope to hear more from you guys as this story continues!
> 
> Again, thank you for the support!!!

It was impossible to deny that the pair of you stood out like a sore thumb even as you immersed yourselves within the crowds, your uniforms acting as though they were signs pinned to your bodies and you could immediately feel the eyes upon you, watching your movements as you traversed through the waves of people. You opted to pay them no heed and instead directed your focus to the path before you; Laurent, on the other hand couldn’t be more excited, striding proudly beside you as if relishing in the attention and you couldn’t help but relax in his presence. 

The salty tang of the ocean hit you before you even caught sight of the shore, invading your nostrils in a way you were all too familiar with thanks to your years living close to the coast and you perked up, tilting your gaze in hopes of seeing it sooner. It took a few minutes of brushing past people and avoiding knocking into others who seemed to be in an equal hurry to get moving before you finally spotted the vast expanse of the sea spreading out before the two of you as you finally broke free of the bustling crowds and you set your sights immediately to your destination.

The silent Mary. You couldn’t miss it even if you had tried, its magnificent structure looming tall and noble from its docked position as if watching over all before it with a critical gaze upon both land and sea. The glimpse of it alone had you anxious, your feet scuffing against the ground beneath you as you picked up your pace to a brisk walk whilst your eyes never faltered from the huge navy vessel. You had heard the stories - heck who hadn’t? - of this ships time on the waters, built for the sole purpose of hunting down and wiping out pirates and presented into the care of its commanding captain Armando Salazar, who controlled it with an iron fist in the endeavors to rid the ocean of those who poisoned the sea with piracy.

But seeing it now and knowing Laurent and yourself were set to board its deck to aid in the captain’s goal sent a chill through unlike anything you had known before. Happy was an understatement - you were bloody ecstatic! You felt like jumping about in joy, wanting to yell to the world that you were here and that this was your moment; your companion, seemingly sensing your bristling excitement nudged your side with his elbow, quirking a brow at you when you looked to him.

“Now calm down okay? You look ready to scream” he noted and you flushed, embarrassed that your excitement was getting the better of you before you quelled any other unwanted outbursts that could give away your joy.

The closer you grew to the ship the smaller you felt yourself become beneath it’s looming form. It was huge! You of course had assumed that such an imposing vessel would have been large to be able to take down countless enemy ships but you realized now you had severely underestimated its size - compared to it you felt no smaller than an ant and you couldn’t silence your amazement. During your moments spent inspecting where the Silent Mary was docked you caught something along her side; a small cluster of men - fellow crew members if their identical uniforms were anything to go by - were situated, with most making their way up the gangplank and onto the ship whilst some straggled behind enjoying their moments on land before they boarded. Taking advantage of the fact you weren’t the last ones to board you eagerly made your way over to the gangplank with Laurent trailing right behind, casting a nod in greeting to the crew members you passed as you made your way up onto the ship. 

Immediately upon stepping foot onto Silent Mary’s deck you were greeted by another wave of crew, some you recognized as having boarded moments before you had whilst the majority of the others were all strangers. Many of them had taken notice of you as you made your way onto the deck, with a select few even turning to watch you for a moment or two and you immediately stiffened; in response you straightened your posture and tried to present yourself as though you had all the confidence in the world (opposed to how uneasy you really felt being around so many unfamiliar faces) and felt yourself practically deflate in relief as everyone soon went back to their own activities, be it working on finalizing preparations or conversing with other crew members. Perhaps it was just your nerves getting the best of you but you felt a wave of unsurety of where to place yourself wash over you as you looked about; with confliction rising you turned to Laurent looking for guidance since he’d been on plenty of vessels in his lifetime, however you instead found he was no longer by your side at all.

Confused you stared at the area where he had once been for a moment longer before your eyes traveled back down the gangplank, spotting him still on land - he’d fallen behind conversing with some of the crew members and whilst you weren’t entirely sure if they were people he knew or mere strangers they seemed to be getting on well enough; even so you found yourself sighing as you shot him an unamused look, one which went unnoticed of course but you didn’t care too much for it. It looked as though you would be on your own with this for a little while, and whether that was a good thing or not was still up to debate but you steeled yourself nonetheless and instead decided to act as though nothing was out of sorts - after all what good would it do letting your nerves get the better of you? With that in mind you progressed further across the ship, making your way over to the other side and offering smiles of greeting as you moved past, pleasantly surprised when your gesture was returned with warm welcomes and greetings in return; considering how many fearsome stories you had heard about the ship and its crew it surprised you how calm everyone was, relaxed not being the word you were used but they certainly weren’t at all cold or stone faced like you had assumed they would be. Knowing this you found yourself calming down considerably, your stern paces lessening to a languid walk until you settled on the other side of the ship overlooking the vast expanse of the ocean just beyond you and whilst you take a moment or to admire the soft sloshing of the waves you eventually turned to face the deck once more.

It appeared as though all preparations had been made accordingly prior to your arrival so you opted to remain by the sidelines, waiting for a potential opening for you to step in and get to work but in the meantime you instead allowed your gaze to wander to take in some of the new faces you’d have to get accustomed to seeing around. The first you noticed were some of the officers - they didn’t necessarily stand out amongst the others with how similar their clothing was to the other crew members but you had at least done enough research to pick them out from the rest….or at least attempted to by any means. 

There were three that you could spot, the first two being Officer Moss and Magda who were conversing casually with one another looking far more comfortable than anyone else present on the ship whilst the taller one of their trio (whom you assumed was officer Santos if you could recall correctly) chose to simply watch his companions in silence, making a comment once in awhile yet you couldn’t make out a word any of them were saying. It was probably for the best anyway - eavesdropping was the last thing you wanted to be caught doing when you had just arrived, so you instead turned your attention to the where the wheel was situated, taking in the figure watching over the rest of the crew.   
Whilst he held himself poised and composed he certainly wasn’t the captain of this ship, and you were quick to recognize him as lieutenant Lesaro (the eye-patch masking his left eye notified you of such by any means); his attention was focused upon wandering across the deck, scanning crew member after crew member as if to ensure all was as it should be and you couldn’t help but watch him as he did so. Clearly he knew what he was doing, just the way he held himself signaled as much and yet at the same time this didn’t seem like a chore or nuisance to him in the slightest; you knew quite a few people who weren’t too pleased with all of the work their profession required so it was rather pleasant to see someone taking their position in stride. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that as you regained yourself you could have sworn that his gaze had stopped close to you, with something clearly catching his attention….

Wait. Damn, he was looking at you!

Your gazes had locked and you immediately froze up as he looked at you, your mind already failing to give you a reasonable response; how would you even go about greeting a damn lieutenant?! Without thinking you found yourself quirky a smile in greeting (albeit a little more awkward than what you had intended) and offering a small nod and wave, immediately regretting your decision as your thoughts finally caught up to you - that was perhaps the least professional greeting you could have given to your superior and you knew that would automatically put you in an unfavorable light if he was as stern and cold as you had heard. Instead, you found yourself watching surprised as he nodded briefly with an unwavering neutral expression in return before turning his sight back to other sections of the ship; whilst it definitely wasn’t much in ways of communication it at least hadn’t ended too poorly so you chalked that up to a win rather than a loss and decided to follow his stead and divert your attentions too. Too bad your gaze didn’t stray very far before a familiar face appeared directly in your line of vision.

Laurent stepped onto the deck with a near spring in his step, wandering away from the crew he had previously been talking to the moment he spotted you and coming right to your side, offering you a sheepish smile upon seeing the unamused glance you shot him as he approached you. “Sorry! I was a little side tracked back there” he chirped and your glare wavered.

“It’s fine...although a little warning wouldn’t hurt next time” you responded, receiving a nod in reply.

Laurent opened his mouth to speak, more than likely prepared to make a witty remark of some kind however his voice was soon drowned out by a short, sharp yell from one of the other crew; it was brief but you didn’t need to hear it twice to know what it meant - Captain on deck. The pair of you immediately set to making yourselves useful with whatever actions were necessary, knowing that the ship would be taking off to the seas shortly now that the Captain was among you and it appeared everyone else had similar motives as they too scurried about to make the appropriate finalized preparations; and yet even with the flurry of feet generating a symphony of noise you could hear slow, heavy footfalls making their way across the deck

You couldn’t stop yourself from attempting to turn your head just a tad to catch even a glimpse of the man in question, an action that was noticed by your companion in no time as he cast you a sharp look, turning so that he could better face you and lowered his voice so only you could hear. “(Y/N) I know what you’re thinking, but we’ve got far more important things to do - I assure you we will have plenty of chance to see our Captain la….!” 

Hearing him suddenly trail off peaked your attention as he looked over your shoulder, whatever he was planning to say dying on his lips the moment he caught sight of something and from there you couldn’t have stopped your head from whipping around to find what had caught his attention even if you wanted to. It didn’t even take a moment for you to soon spot the source of Laurent’s open staring and you swiftly understood why he was so captivated in fact soon you were following suit, your eyes never tearing away even as you continued to move to keep working, your mouth opening to utter the first words to come to your mind as you continued to stare in an almost childish wonder.

“Oh holy hell...”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything aside from this fic, Laurent and any other characters that aren't in the film(s). Any feedback or comments are greatly appreciated and hearing from you guys will definitely help me to write up the next chapter and I really hope that reading this will be an enjoyable experience for you guys! Thank you for your time! ^^  
> Also for reference - (Y/N) = Your Name (L/N) = Last Name (F/N) = Fake Name (your alias that you'll be known as by everyone who doesn't know your true identity so you'll be seeing this a lot often than (Y/N))


End file.
